


Denshe

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: First story in the Inebriated Triplet -series.Brian comes home drunk and has something to say . . .





	Denshe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: _\--First Published: 02 June 2005_  


* * *

"What the hell have you been doing?" Justin asked when Brian practically fell through the loft door as it opened. Taking note of his bleary eyes and wobbly legs, Justin didn't have to ask again. "Ookay, let's get you to bed, shall we?"

Justin started dragging the taller man towards the bedroom. "Was it some kind of 'Free Drinks'-night at Woody's? Why are you this sloshed?"

Brian just grunted as if not really hearing anything the other man had said. Suddenly he stopped and turned toward Justin with a serious expression. "Ay!"

"Huh?" Justin peered at the man while hefting his left arm up on his shoulders and continued dragging him to the bedroom.

"Ay," Brian repeated as he stumbled on the stairs.

Justin managed to throw the brunet on top of the bedspread while the man kept repeating his drunken exclamation.

A light went off in Justin's head, and he sighed in understanding, starting to remove his clothes. "Your pirate-kink raging again, huh? Okay, I get to be Johnny Depp this ti-"

"Ay." Brian's tone was annoyed.

This time the sigh was out of frustration. "What?! I'm sick and tired of being the poor smithy Orlando, okay?

It was Brian's turn to sigh, though in his drunken state, it came out only as a weird nod of the head. "Listen to me, Shunshine're ya listenin'?

Justin rolled his eyes, then stared at the intoxicated brunet expectantly.

"Ay."

Justin tried to hold back the scream of frustration when Brian continued, "El."

A confused frown knitted the younger man's eyebrows together. "El?"

Brian lifted up a finger to keep him quiet while he reclined on the bed and started again, "Ay, el, why."

"Why what?"

Brian shut his eyes tight as if concentrating, then persisted, "Why. Ay, el, why."

"Brian, you've obviously had more than enough to drink tonight 'cause I've got know idea wha-" Justin's brain was working overtime when it hit him. 'Ay, el, why. I.L.Y.' "ILY!" he exclaimed.

The brunet on the bed gave him a drunken half-smile.

The message finally registered. "Oh."

Brian grabbed on to Justin's pant leg to prompt him to get on the blue sheets. With Justin lying next to him, their faces almost touching, the brunet trailed a finger down a pale cheek. "Shunshine?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You're denshe."

"Shut up."


End file.
